1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and devices by which metal siding can be removed from buildings preparatory to the necessary drilling of the supporting wall structures to provide access to the zones between adjacent studs for the purpose of installing blown in insulation material, and reinstalling the removed siding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior methods and devices have generally comprised the removal of a longitudinal strip of metal siding and the installation of a new strip in place thereof when the insulation of the wall cavity has been completed. The removal of the original siding section usually damaged the same so that it could be replaced and the substitution of a new section of siding changed the appearance because the color, texture or faded appearance of the original siding did not match the newly installed new section.
Due to the cosmetic change in the appearance of the building, many home owners have decided not to insulate their homes.
A typical prior art metal siding is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,861 and those skilled in the art will observe that vinyl siding of substantially the same configuration is also widely employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,661 discloses a proposal for removing metal siding and reinstalling the same and it has been found that the use of the tool and the method of this disclosure usually results in distortion and damage of the metal siding and the inability of the reinstalled siding to remain firmly in desired position.
The present method enables a section of metal siding to be removed by simply cutting the same adjacent its uppermost edge and immediately beneath a horizontal lip portion of the siding and eventually reinstalling the removed section by first applying a longitudinally extending clamping strip having a configuration that will clampingly engage the cut edge of the metal siding strip being reinstalled.